


Loveless

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Death, Drama, M/M, Mini, OOC, Rating: NC17, Slash, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: От любви умирают





	Loveless

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Rileniya

 

_«Я спою тебе песню_  
 _О печальной любви._  
 _О глухой королеве,_  
 _О слепом короле._  
 _Спи, мой ангел»._    
НАУ

  
  
Они познакомились в банальной драке. Тогда Хибари сказал, что подобное нарушает дисциплину, и досталось всем без исключения. И зачинщикам, и жертвам. Но главным было не это.   
  
Мукуро всегда считал, что жил довольно яркой и насыщенной жизнью, но после встречи с Хибари изменилось все. Прошлое стало казаться черно-белым по сравнению с новой реальностью.   
  
Они были Нареченными Судьбой, их навеки связали метки на ладонях. Говорили, что помеченные всегда встречались, рано или поздно, независимо от того, где они находились. Путь все равно сведёт их. Говорили так же, что нет счастливее человека, встретившего свою половину.   
  
И все равно, их столкновение было как удар под дых. Не в физическом плане. Просто воздух внезапно закончился в легких, а земля ушла из-под ног. Мукуро был не готов.   
  
Жить с таким человеком, как Хибари Кёя, оказалось на редкость тягостно и вместе с этим – каким–то непостижимым образом – спокойно. Словно шальной натуре Мукуро и правда был нужен якорь, твердо держащий его на земле и в реальном мире. Инь и ян. Нареченные. Разделившие Путь. Их называли по-разному, но это не меняло сути. Чтобы ни происходило – они не могли разойтись, ведь разлучить их могла только Смерть.   
  
Мукуро знал точно, потому что пытался. Когда увидел, какими опасными и темными глазами смотрел на него Хибари. Горячо, слишком горячо.   
  
Это было неуютно. Это было даже обидно. И еще Мукуро испытывал что-то похоже на вину каждый раз, когда уезжал. В другой район, в другой город, в другую страну. Потому что Хибари Кёя принял его. А Мукуро – нет.   
  
Чем дальше друг от друга, тем становилось хуже. Сперва было просто нехорошо, потом начинало болеть сердце. Мукуро терпел, проклиная тот день, когда встретил Хибари. И в итоге возвращался. Всегда.   
  
Странно, но похоже, что на Хибари его отлучки никак не сказывались.   
  
«Я знаю, что ты все равно придешь», – спокойно и безапелляционно заявлял тот. В словах Хибари было столько уверенности, что Мукуро становилось дурно. Хуже было только тогда, когда Хибари говорил: «Я хочу тебя».   
  
Мукуро нечего было на это ответить. Он никогда не спал с мужчинами. И не хотел начинать. Но Хибари походил на ледокол: двигался вперед, методично и медленно круша лед, оставляя после себя сломанные острые грани. У Мукуро просто не было шансов. Они спали друг с другом. Трахались. Ебались. Но никогда не занимались любовью. А потом Мукуро снова сбегал, надеясь порвать их связь. Но та лишь крепче натягивалась и становилась удавкой.   
  
Мукуро задыхался. Врачи разводили руками: такой молодой, и настолько серьезные проблемы с сердцем.   
  
Он правда старался полюбить Хибари. Это же так естественно – любить своего Нареченного.   
  
Мукуро пытался хотя бы возненавидеть, но и этого не мог. Рядом с Хибари было... хорошо, а мир словно сужался до точки, в которую они превращались, и ощущался острее, интимнее. Яркий и теплый солнечный день, затяжной дождь, мягкость нового пледа, сладость шоколада, боль от содранных костяшек во время драки. Как будто слишком реальная иллюзия. Мукуро боялся застрять в ней навсегда. Мукуро боялся дышать полной грудью. Потому что он сломается, если впустит – всё это – в себя, просто не выдержит, у него слишком крохотное сердце.

***

  
Он ненавидел миссионерскую позу. Лицом к лицу, ни спрятаться, ни притвориться. Мукуро ложился на живот, уткнувшись щекой в простыню, позволял себя трогать и ласкать, внутренне сжимаясь от неприятного чувства фальши в том, что с ними творилось. Неужели Хибари не видел? Не чувствовал? Неужели ему всё это нравилось? И однажды Мукуро сорвало:  
  
– Что, Хибари Кёя, нравится тыкать хуем в мужскую жопу? Брать за щеку? Ничего, что мужик, зато нашёл себе бесплатную подстилку? Где твоё чувство собственного достоинства? Ты всех вокруг называл травоядными и в итоге сам им стал. А знаешь, почему? Потому что пошёл на поводу у стада...  
  
Мукуро поперхнулся следующим словом, потому что язык Хибари с поясницы скользнул ниже, пальцы развели ягодицы, и горячие губы ткнулись в дырку. Обожгло, скрутило, прострелило до затылка. Слишком чувствительное место. Мукуро охнул, попытался отстраниться, но язык протолкнулся внутрь, упругий, мягкий и мокрый. То вылизывал, заставляя растечься по кровати, то трахал, ритмично и неожиданно глубоко, не как пальцами, но всё равно Мукуро вскидывался и дрожал, кусал едва поджившие костяшки и хотел ещё. Колючий жар растекался от задницы, собирался в паху коньячной тяжестью, пульсировал в горле, просясь наружу долгими стонами. А потом Мукуро потерялся в пространстве, перестал понимать, где верх, где низ, и оказался сидящим на бёдрах Хибари. Тот вытянулся на постели, придерживая Мукуро за талию, гладил тазовую кость и смотрел пристально и чуть насмешливо.  
  
– Сделай, как тебе нравится.  
  
«Мне никак не нравится», – хотел сказать Мукуро, но это было неправдой. Он просто не проявлял инициативу, чтобы никак не связывать себя с этим человеком. Позволял Хибари выбирать меню на ужин и планировать дни, позволял себя целовать, позволял жить за двоих, и во время редких прогулок с горечью смотрел на тех, у кого не было метки, мечтая занять их место.  
  
Но если забыть, что он со своим Нареченным, решить, что ему нравятся парни и он сам выбрал Хибари Кею…  
  
Мукуро приподнялся, и член вжался в задницу, вошел плавно и медленно, раздвигая и заполняя. Хибари еле заметно напрягся, видимо, пытаясь не податься навстречу, вцепился в изголовье и смотрел, смотрел, смотрел поплывшим, чуть удивлённым взглядом. Мукуро судорожно сглотнул, задышал чаще, облизывая враз пересохшие губы. От этого одуряюще-медленного движения в животе всё сжималось сладко и остро, на грани боли, как если бы он падал с высоты. Мукуро зажмурился, ухватился за бок Хибари и резко опустился до упора, вмазываясь яйцами во влажные горячие бёдра. В голове помутилось от желания прижаться всем телом к Хибари и трахать его, трахать, трахать, пока тот не зарычит, не изогнётся дугой так, что его член достанет, наверное, до горла. Это было больно. Невыносимо. Восхитительно. Он двигался, закусив губу, немного соскальзывая и насаживаясь вновь, всё легче, всё быстрее, трогая себя за соски, за горло, проводя пальцами по лицу — и представляя, что это не его руки. Возбуждение становилось невыносимым. Волосы прилипли к спине, воздух загустел от запахов тел и какого-то животного траха, Мукуро изнывал, измученный, жадный, неудовлетворённый. Ладонь вдруг обожгло, он вскинулся, распахнул глаза. И увидел под собой Хибари. Всклокоченные, как перья у его любимых птиц от ветра, волосы, провалы ключиц, в которых блестела испарина, подрагивающий живот, побелевшие костяшки пальцев, приоткрытый рот и глаза, в которых зрело что-то жуткое, пугающее, сильное. Существо настолько прекрасное и принадлежащее только ему, Мукуро.   
  
– Ты любишь меня? – спросил Мукуро, совершенно бездумно, словно это сорвалось с языка другого человека. Другого Мукуро. Того, кто принял. Того, кто... любил?  
  
– Да. Люблю, – и всё странное, пугающее, необъятное вдруг приобрело форму и звучание. Хибари вцепился в колени Мукуро и плавно двинул бёдрами навстречу. Плоть въехала с мокрым шлепком, а потом ещё и ещё раз. Пальцы Хибари коснулись горячей, растраханной дырки Мукуро, обвели нежно, так, что мурашки по коже, до загривка, а потом протиснулись внутрь. Хибари сам застонал, вмял свободную пятерню в ягодицу, натягивая на себя. Мукуро вскрикнул, сжал в кулаке липкий от смазки член, покачиваясь вниз-вверх, пока не накрыло так, что свело от удовольствия всё тело. И тогда Мукуро упал на Хибари и впервые его поцеловал, глубоко, до острого колотья в лёгких, чувствуя, как Хибари сжимает его, словно не хочет отпускать, беспорядочно гладит и стонет, стонет ему в рот.  
  
Когда отпустило, Мукуро накрыла такая чёрная паника, что он заперся в ванной и долго смотрел на опасную бритву. Останавливало то, что он не пубертатный подросток. Но от произошедшего лихорадило, выворачивало желудок. Зачем он спросил? Он не хотел знать. Не хотел. Ему никто не нужен. Он жаждал всем существом разорвать эту реальность собственными руками, утопить этот испорченный, расчерченный вдоль и поперёк навязанными чувствами мир в крови. Мукуро хохотал до слёз, а потом они просто лились, в груди ныло как при ожоге, и хотелось уже проблеваться от самого себя, но было нечем. 

***

Иногда Мукуро казалось, что сердце взорвется от накатывающих чувств, а не от инфаркта. Отвращение, ненависть, отчаяние. Горький коктейль, с которого начинался каждый новый день. Не важно, где был Мукуро – рядом с Хибари или где-то далеко-далеко. Бесконечные попытки сбежать не меняли ровным счетом ничего, Хибари был везде. Он был внутри, как бы Мукуро не хотел избавиться от этого ощущения.   
  
И Мукуро прекратил убегать. Хибари ничего не говорил. Даже тогда, когда Мукуро напивался в хлам, пытаясь забыться. Даже когда полосовал свою метку лезвием, в слабой надежде, что если от нее избавиться, то все пройдет. Это было глупо, потому что метка – всего лишь внешнее проявление Судьбы, связывающей души.   
  
Мукуро часто размышлял о том, что связывало их с Хибари? Почему им суждено быть вместе? Не бывает слепых случаев.   
  
Хибари с ним связывала любовь, но Мукуро ничего не мог дать взамен.   
  
«Должна, должна, должна быть причина», – постоянно думал Мукуро, стоя перед зеркалом, рассматривая себя. Хибари говорил, что он красивый. Мукуро видел мертвеца с запавшими глазами и тонкой пергаментной кожей, обтягивающей скулы.   
  
– Я люблю его, – говорил Мукуро отражению. – Люблю.   
  
Слово на языке казалось чужеродным, и его хотелось выплюнуть. Попытки убедить себя оставались бесполезны.   
  
– Мне жаль, – говорил Мукуро, и эти слова давались легко. Ему действительно было жаль, но не себя. Себя он давно перестал жалеть, осталось только черная горечь, которую он принял. Иррационально было жаль Хибари. Тот наверняка не такого подарка ожидал от Судьбы. Мукуро не заслуживал его, в то же время как Хибари заслуживал большего. Хотя бы за бесконечное терпение.   
  
Когда-нибудь Мукуро умрет, и Хибари, возможно, сможет вздохнуть свободно. А для Мукуро не было иного выхода, он понимал это все лучше и лучше. Он жил только рядом с Хибари, но этого беспощадно не хватало. Мукуро хотел целую жизнь, свою собственную, не разделенную надвое.   
  
А может, в этом и был смысл? Судьба давала ему понять, что против нее бессильны чужие желания, что она может изменить все. Всех. Кроме Мукуро. Впору было гордиться, но тех, кто противился Судьбе, ждала смерть. Бракованный материал, случалось. Оставалось надеяться, что Хибари переживет и что он никогда не увидит того страшного момента, когда старуха с косой придет за Мукуро.

***

  
Голова Хибари покоилась на его коленях. Тот лежал, прикрыв глаза. Может, задремал, а может, наслаждался моментом. Кто знает? Мукуро никогда не спрашивал его о чувствах после того единственного раза, который разрушил всю его жизнь. Мукуро не пришлось бы испытывать жгучее чувство вины за не-любовь. Ведь он должен, обязан. Так – у всех Нареченных. Но как показала практика, на каждое правило есть свое исключение. И это было мучительно больно.   
  
Хибари любил его, и поэтому Мукуро умирал.   
  
Наверняка Хибари знал, что Мукуро не мог ответить ему взаимностью. Ведь он никогда не говорил ему о своих чувствах, не говорил похожих слов, не шептал его имя в постели и никогда не целовал в ответ – боялся сорваться. Прогнуться под систему. Потерять себя. И в то же время – хотел, но недостаточно сильно, чтобы попробовать. Это было малодушное желание, которое предлагало заглушить бесконечную боль.  
  
Никто и никогда не любил его по-настоящему. Мукуро знал это, как и то, что он был красив, эффектен и обаятелен. Легко влюбиться, но не полюбить. Не с его ветренностью и жаждой новых впечатлений. Так что Хибари в каком-то смысле был его первым. Это подкупало, это тешило самолюбие. И это было как прыжок в ледяную воду. Не выплыть.  
  
Мукуро тяжело вздохнул, чувствуя, как от этого усилилась боль за грудиной. Врачи сказали, надо делать операцию, сердце долго не протянет. А Мукуро лишь улыбнулся им и махнул рукой.   
  
Он осторожно вплел пальцы в жесткие черные волосы, слегка массируя затылок. Хибари довольно хмыкнул, не открывая глаз.   
  
Тишина. Молчание. Спокойствие.   
  
– Снова уйдешь? – вдруг спросил Хибари. Буднично. Словно это совсем ничего не значило.   
  
– Нет, – честно ответил Мукуро, зная, что врет. Ему некуда было уезжать. Да и смысла больше не было.   
  
Сердце кольнуло острой болью, и он зашипел, сжав волосы Хибари в кулак.   
  
– Что? – спросил тот.   
  
– Ничего, – улыбнулся Мукуро, ощущая, как в груди разгорается пожар. Нитроглицерин лежал в сумке, но Мукуро не спешил его доставать. Хибари тогда спросил бы, что с ним, а Мукуро не хотел говорить до тех пор, пока была такая возможность.   
  
Он не хотел причинять боль, ему хватало своей. Но ему пришлось бы это сделать. Он просто оттягивал момент.   
  
– С тобой что-то случилось? – Хибари открыл глаза и пристально посмотрел на Мукуро.   
  
– С чего ты взял?   
  
– Ты тяжело дышишь. И выглядишь неважно.  
  
– Это пройдет, – Мукуро даже не соврал. А дышать и правда становилось все труднее. Голова закружилась, и он лег на спину, раскинув руки в стороны. Сердечный приступ. Не первый, но последний. Потому что Мукуро не принимал лекарства.   
  
Хибари наклонился над ним, хмуря брови.  
  
– Я просто устал. Мне надо поспать.   
  
Боль была почти невыносимой, но его голос даже не дрогнул. Сознание медленно скользило в вязкую темноту, а в ушах стоял гул аритмично бьющегося сердца.   
  
– Я вызову врача, – коротко бросил Хибари и потянулся к телефону.   
  
– Не надо, – Мукуро перехватил его руку, – пожалуйста.   
  
«Отпусти меня», – так и осталось недосказанным.   
  
Мукуро знал, что поступал жестоко. Как и Хибари, набирая номер «скорой».  
  
  
– Поражено девяносто процентов сердца, мне жаль, – сухо произнес врач. – К сожалению, это не операбельно.   
  
– Хорошо, – произнес Мукуро, улыбаясь. – Хорошо.  
  
Врач смотрел на него как на умалишенного. А Мукуро чувствовал, как ржавеют и крошатся цепи, связывающие его с этим миром. С Судьбой. С Хибари.   
  
Осталось лишь подождать. Потому что это все равно была не жизнь.   
  
Хибари когда-нибудь сможет его понять. И может, даже простит.   
  
Мукуро надеялся на это. Как и на то, что Хибари не увидит его смерть.   
  
  
Хибари так и не пришел.


End file.
